The present invention relates to a sleeping bag.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sleeping bag of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide full warmth and security to a user at the same time that it provides free mobility of the arms and hands of the user. The sleeping bag of the invention also covers and secures the head of the user to provide warmth and security of the head as well as the rest of the body.